Die Rumtreiber: Mischief Managed!
by Millicent-vs.-Hermione
Summary: Diese Geschichte handelt von den Rumtreibern und ihrer Zeit. Wie sind James und Lily zusammengekommen? Wer war Remus Lupin? War Peter wirklich schüchtern und wird Sirius je die wahre Liebe finden? Remus J. Lupin erzählt ...
1. Prolog

**Die Rumtreiber – Mischief Managed.**

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Alles gehört J. K. Rowling. Nur der Inhalt der Story ist unter meinem Copyright

**Pairings: **Wird noch nicht verraten ;) Aber bei den Rumtreibern könnt ihr es euch ja denken.

**Author Note: **Diese Story basiert auf die Rumtreiber. Erzählt von Remus J. Lupin.

‚_Ein Rabe krähte durch die schwarze, sternenumhüllte Nacht. Der Wind pfiff durch das dichte Laub des verbotenen Waldes und manchmal konnte man meinen, dass es nicht der Wind, sondern jemand anderes war. Ein Wolf. Ein – Werwolf._

_Die Wolken waren dunstig und fast durchsichtig, so dass es aussah, als würden die vielen Sterne am Himmelszelt blinken. Genau so wie die größte Kreatur am Himmelszelt. Ein Trabant, der Menschen zu Monstern werden lässt. Eine runde Scheibe, die man am liebsten wie ein Luftballon zerplatzen lassen würde._

_Ja, ich rede vom Mond. Ein schreckliches Etwas, was mich immer wieder fasziniert. Magisch anzieht und mich zu das werden lässt, was ich bin. Was ich wirklich bin. Ich fragte mich des Öfteren -' _

Remus Lupin saß auf einem grauen Felsen nahe dem gefrorenen See. Remus hatte den Schnee, der heute gefallen war vom Stein geschoben und hatte es sich auf der Spitze gemütlich gemacht. Er hatte die Beine angewinkelt und hatte sein Klemmbrett mit ein paar Pergamentblättern auf seinen Schoß gelegt. Die Tusche hatte er zwischen die Knie geklemmt.

Remus nuckelte kurz an seine Federsende, sah auf zum Himmel und tauchte dann seine Feder von neuem in seine Tusche.

Er setzte die Feder an und wollte grade weiter schreiben, als ihn etwas im Nacken traf. Der hagere, stets blasse sechzehnjährige Lupin fasste sich an den Nacken und spürte sofort die Kälte, die seine Fingerspitzen hoch kroch.

Er zog seine Hand zurück nach vorne und sah, dass er Schnee im Nacken hatte. Er wischte sich den Schnee aus dem Nacken, der drohte, an seinem Rücken hinunter zu rutschen, als eine raue hundeartige Stimme ertönte.

„Hey, Moony! Was schreibst du denn jetzt schon wieder? Komm schon! Es ist Wochenende. Und es hat geschneit!" Remus drehte sich herum.

Sirius, einer seiner besten und einzigen Freunde, war nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Er grinste ihn japsend an und sah immer noch zu Remus. An seinem schwarzen Handschuh klebte noch ein wenig Schnee. Wohl der Rest von dem Schneeball, der sich nun langsam den Weg runter zu Remus' Hose bahnte.

„Ich habe nur weiter an meinem Zaubertränkeaufsatz geschrieben." Entgegnete Remus ihm mit gelassener Miene und faltete das Pergamentblatt nun klein. Die Feder und die Tusche, die er vorher gut zu geschraubt hatte, steckte er in die Innenseite seines braunen flickenreichen Mantels. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem lauten ‚ZZZZ' schmolz das Klemmbrett auf dem Felsen und floss wie ein kleiner Bach runter zum Schnee.

„Wirklich witzig, Tatze." Sagte Remus, packte seinen Zauberstab weg und schüttelte nun seinen Pullover am Rücken, in der Hoffnung, dass etwas Schnee noch rauspurzelte.

Doch Sirius zeigte keine Reue. Dieser gluckste und grinste zur selben Zeit und lief nun auf seinen Freund Remus zu.

„Ach, Remus. War doch nur Spaß! Und du sollst doch keine Hausaufgaben machen, wenn Wochenende ist. Sieh mich an! Ich mach es auch nicht, komm aber immer wieder durch." Sirius legte seinen Arm um Remus und zog ihn jetzt sanft, aber bestimmt mit sich zurück zu dem Weg, den man noch dadurch erkannte, dass dort die meisten Fußabtritte waren.

„Jaha, weil du das Meiste von mir abschreibst." Entgegnete Remus leicht zornig und ließ sich vom eindeutig Stärkeren mitziehen.

„Das Meiste! Den Rest mach ich alleine." Sirius grinste breit. Remus öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu kontern, doch schon flog ein Schneeball direkt in Sirius' Gesicht. Dieser wurde durch die Wucht so nach hinten gerissen, dass er nur zu einem lauten „Humpf!" kam.

Ein lautes Lachen ertönte, gefolgt von einem Fiepen, was sich eher danach anhörte, als wäre jemand auf eine Ratte getreten.

„Ich sagte ja, Tatze", rief die Stimme dann. „Das gibt Rache!" Es war James. James hatte haselnussbraune Augen, seine Nase war ein wenig lang und er war sehr klein. Seine Nackenhaare standen stets vom Kopf ab. James war meist ein wenig arrogant und sehr von sich eingenommen. Manche Slytherins warfen ihn an den Kopf, er stolziere in der Schule herum und ließe keine Gelegenheit aus, anderen einen Fluch hinterher zu jagen. Nun, in gewisser Weise hatten sie ja schon Recht.

James sprang förmlich anmutig den Hang hinunter. Wie ein junger Hirsch, der das Leben auskosten wollte. In vollen Zügen.

Und natürlich. Wie konnte man ihn vergessen. Peter Pettigrew, ein Junge mit mausgrauen Haaren, blauen tränigen Augen und stets krumm gebeugtem Rücken, was fast schon wie eine Verbeugung aussah, lief direkt hinter James her.

Er war immer hinter James versteckt, konnte aber immer sein Umfeld beobachten. James genoss es regelrecht, wenn der ängstliche und schüchterne Peter ihn immer wieder mit seinen großen Kulleraugen ansah und ‚Wow' hauchte, wenn James mal wieder eine ‚Heldentat' vollführt hatte. Sie es ein Streich in Filch 's Büro oder nur ein Sprung von einem höheren Felsen.

„Na warte, du -" konnte Sirius noch sagen, als er sich schon aufgerappelt hatte und grade zum Schnee greifen wollte, als ihm schon ein zweiter Schneeball im Gesicht traf. Diesmal war die Wucht nicht groß, dass er nach hinten kippte, sondern er blieb standhaft.

„Das gibt Rache." Sagte Sirius, grinste aber über beide Ohren. Er griff einmal mit der Hand in den Schnee, machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, eine Kugel zu formen, sondern lief mit Gebrüll auf James zu, um ihn den Schnee in die Nase zu drücken. Doch dieser konnte noch rechtzeitig nach links ausweichen, dass Peter, der die ganze Zeit hinter ihm kauernd und hoffend, dass keine Schneekugel ihn traf, die volle Ladung abbekam.

„Oh, entschuldige, Wurmschwanz." Doch ob Sirius dies wirklich ernst meinte, wusste man nicht. Er grinste über beide Ohren, klopfte Peter kurz auf die Schulter, ehe er dann in den Schnee griff, um sich dann auf die Suche nach James zu machen. Doch dieser war verschwunden.

Sirius drehte sich um, den Horizont immer im Auge behaltend.

„Komm raus, komm raus, Krone. Komm raus, komm raus, zum spielen!" Sirius klang wie ein Massenmörder, der mit einer Axt bewaffnet umher strich, um sein Opfer, dass sich grade versteckte, zu suchen. Nur mit der kleinen Abweichung, dass er keine Axt, sondern einen Handflächen großen Schneeball in der Hand hielt.

„Oh, bitte." Sagte Remus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Peter hatte sich jetzt nun neben Remus gestellt. Mehr oder weniger hinter ihm. „Müsst ihr euch wie Erstklässler benehmen?"

„Äh -" Sirius legte ein Finger auf seine Nasenspitze und sah zum Himmel. Ja, so sah Sirius Black 's Denkerpose aus. „Jop." Sirius grinste Remus an, der währenddessen die Augen verdrehte.

„Hallo, Remus." Erklang eine weiche, liebevolle und fürsorgliche Stimme. Remus fuhr herum. Ein Engel hätte vor ihm stehen können. Namens Lily Evans.

Lily hatte dunkelrotes Haar und glitzernde grüne Augen, die mandelförmig waren. Sie sorgte sich um die Menschen, die um sie herum waren und stand auf für Leute in Not. Sie war Vertrauensschülerin neben Remus und nahm ihre ‚Berufung' sehr ernst.

Als Remus sie immer noch anstarrte, legte Lily den Kopf schief und lächelte sachte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Remus?" fragte Lily und drückte weiter ihre Bücher über Runen und Arithmantik an ihre Brust.

„J- Ja. Ich bin in Ordnung. Alles bestens -" doch Remus konnte nur noch sachte lächeln, als James ihm schon auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Lily! Hallo! Lang nicht gesehen!" Und lässig stützte James sich gegen Remus, beobachtete Lily bei jeder ihrer weichen Bewegung und zwinkerte ihr einmal zu.

„Potter. Welche Freude." Sagte Lily nur und musterte James von oben bis unten. James war mit Schneebedeckt. Dieser klopfte sich auf die Hose und der Schnee fiel nur hartnäckig von ihm ab. Lily blickte James nur missachtend an, doch James schien es nicht zu stören.

„Na, wie läuft 's so zwischen dir und den Hausaufgaben? Und wie läuft 's mit diesem Schleimigel aus Ravenclaw? Hab gehört, er hat sich von dir getrennt." James grinste.

"Ja, hat er." Lily blickte ihn missbilligend an. „Irgendjemand muss ihm gesteckt haben, dass ich angeblich ‚ansteckende Furunkeln am Po' hätte."

„Ja, wer das nur sein könnte." James legte seine Unschuldsmiene auf. Er sah unschuldig zu Sirius. „Weißt du, wer ihm das gesteckt hat?"

„Ich?" Sirius zeigte auf sich selbst. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich könnte keiner Fliege was zu leide tun." Er klopfte Peter Pettigrew hart auf die Schulter, dass dieser fast unter der Wucht zusammen klappte.

Lily schaute James weiter durchdringend an und von mal zu mal schien dieses wütende Feuer in ihren Augen größer zu werden.

„Also, Evans." Sagte James, klatschte einmal in die Hände und rieb sie sich dann grinsend. „Wie steht 's? Morgen hab ich Quidditchtraining, das heißt, ich könnte übermorgen."

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Potter?" fragte Lily zornig nach und Remus sah, dass sie ihn am liebsten mit ihren Blicken getötet hätte.

„Nun, da du wieder frei bist, könnten wir ja mal wieder ausgehen." Sagte James und grinste japsend.

„Wir sind noch nie ausgegangen, Potter und daran wird sich nichts ändern." Lily schürzte die Lippen und verengte die Augen.

Doch James konnte nicht mehr gegen argumentieren.

Es wurde langsam dunkel und nur der fast ausgefüllte Mond und die unzählbaren Sterne leuchteten noch den Weg.

Es war schnell dunkel geworden. Zu schnell.

„Vielleicht sollten wir reingehen, bevor es regnet." Sagte Remus, der seinen Kopf immer noch zum Himmel gerichtet hatte. Die Wolken zogen zusammen und es sah nach Regen aus.

Doch niemand schien ihm zuzuhören. James sprach schon weiter.

„Ach komm schon, Evans. Für alles gibt es ein erstes Mal." James grinste.

„Warum sollte ich mit dir ausgehen? Du bist arrogant und meinst, du wärst der König der Schule." Lily 's Stimme hob sich und der Vulkan in ihr drohte langsam zu platzen.

„Dann werde doch meine Königin!" sagte James dann und grinste weiter.

„Du miese kleine Kakerlake." Sagte Lily erzürnt und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Mit eiligen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Der Regen hatte nun begonnen, sich in Strömen über die Ländereien und das Schloss zu ergießen. Man hätte auch unter einem Wasserfall stehen können. Der Schnee löste sich langsam auf und rann nun wie ein Fluss den Abhang runter auf den gefrorenen See.

„Naa toll." Sagte Remus und zog sich den Mantel über den Kopf. Peter tat ihm gleich, während er ihn wie eine kniffelige Gebrauchsanweisung ansah.

„Hey, Evans, warte doch!" James und Sirius machten sich nicht aus dem Regen, sondern liefen auf Lily zu, die sich ihr Schulbuch über den Kopf hielt.

James packte sie an die Schulter, doch Lily drehte sich blitzschnell um und riss sich von ihm los.

„FASS mich nicht an!" zischte sie giftig und wollte sich grade auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum machen, als James sie nun sanft am Arm griff.

„Lily, das war doch nur Spaß." Sagte er grinsend, doch diesen Grinsen sollte ihm schneller vergehen, als er dachte.

Lily holte aus und schlug ihn mit voller Wucht in sein Gesicht. Durch diese Wucht wurde er nach hinten getrieben und fiel geradewegs in eine große Schlammpfütze.

Seine Brille fiel zu Boden.

„Du bist NICHTS WEITER als ein arroganter kleiner Junge, der NIE erwachsen wird! Ich hasse dich, James Potter! Lass mich in Ruhe! Für immer!" Mit diesen Worten rannte Lily hoch zum Schloss, zog die schweren Türen auf und stolperte herein.

James blieb regungslos liegen. Es sah so aus, als würde vor seinem geistigen Auge ein Film ablaufen. Vielleicht dachte er nur einfach nach.

"Hey, Krone" begann Sirius. Sein Blick sah besorgt aus. „Bist du – bist du in Ordnung?" Er reichte seinem Freund die Hand, doch dieser schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Ja." Sagte James nur schlicht und mit glasigen Augen und leerem Gesichtsausdruck rappelte er sich hoch.

„Lasst uns reingehen." Sagte Remus beinahe flüsternd und legte eine Hand auf James' Schulter. James wollte erst nicht weiterlaufen, sondern verharrte weiter in seiner Position: ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, dass mit glasigen, nachdenklichen Augen auf den Boden sah und einer kleinen Beule unterhalb des linken Auges, dass so langsam blau wurde.

Peter hielt ihm seine Brille, die er aufgehoben hatte und an seinem Umhang saubergemacht hatte, unter die Nase.

„Danke, Wurmschwanz." James nahm sie an, zog sie sich langsam auf und die anderen drei bugsierten den fassungslosen James ins Schloss, bevor sie alle noch nässer wurden, als sie so schon waren.

_Mein Name ist Remus John Lupin. Werwolf. Letzter der Rumtreiber, die sich für die gute Seite der Magie entschieden haben. Mitglied beim ‚Orden des Phönix'._

_Ich möchte euch gerne meine Geschichte erzählen. Von der Zeit, als die Rumtreiber noch einen Zusammenhalt hatten. Eine Zeit, an der ich noch Freunde hatte._

_Doch es geht nicht nur um meine Geschichte. Die Geschichte handelt auch von Lily und James Potter und ihr wirklich langer Weg, auf dem sie zusammenkamen. Die Geschichte handelt von Liebe, Intrigen, Verrat, Loyalität, Treue, Freunde, Feinde und dem Menschen, den wir alle hassten in der Schule. Rita Kimmkorn._

_Doch es ist keineswegs eine normale Geschichte über die Rumtreiber. Etwas Merkwürdiges geschieht und die Freundschaft der Vier wird mehr denn je auf die probe gestellt. Besonders, als Lord Voldemort persönlich es auf die Schule abgesehen hat._

_Ich gebe mir die beste Mühe, es genau so zu schildern, wie es war. Und wie ich Remus Lupin, wirklich zu Lily Evans stand …_

**Fortsetzung folgt …**

ANÜber Reviews freu ich mich immer! ggg (ob das jemanden wundert?)


	2. Rita Kimmkorn

**Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lang nicht geschrieben habe, aber meinte mal wieder mir den Zutritt zum ‚Log In' nicht zu ermöglichen tret#**

**Review antworten:**

**_Talvi_******nicht schlimm. Ist zugegeben ein bisschen schwer zu verstehen : Stelle dir folgendes vor – Du hast zwei Ikea Stühle gekauft (Ja ja, Ikea ÄÄ) . Du weißt überhaupt nicht, wie du diesen Stuhl zusammenbauen sollst und schaust immer zu deinem Partner, wie er es macht. Du bewegst dich wie er, schraubst wie er. Und immer starrst du auf ihn.

So ist das mit Peter. Peter ist manchmal ein wenig dumm, weißt du -

**_Fairydancer: _**Buhi, danke. Ich hoffe, die Fortsetzungen sorgen weiterhin für eine Strangulierung deinerseits xD

Den gestrigen Abend sollte so schnell niemand vergessen. Und jemand würde schon dafür sorgen. Sie stolzierte herum, wie eine Königin. Hochnäsig, arrogant, falsch und intrigant. Sie hatte eine auffällig aufgetürmte Lockenfrisur und Wurstfinger, deren Fingernägel rot lackiert waren.

Stets hatte sie eine Krokodillederhandtasche bei sich, in der sie ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder gut behütet eingesteckt hatte.

In der Schule nannten sie die Schüler die ‚schwarze Natter'. Sie saugte ihre Opfer bis zum letzten Tropfen aus. Doch für Manche hieß sie Rita Kimmkorn. Die, die Liebesbeziehungen mit ihren Lügen in der Schülerzeitung zerstörte, kaltblütig Freundschaften auseinander trieb und Leute psychisch zu Boden drückte.

Rita war in Hufflepuff, doch die Slytherins nannten sich ‚Rita 's Freunde'. Vermutlich steckte die Feigheit der Slytherins dahinter, in der Schülerzeitung nicht blamiert zu werden. Doch auch vor den Sytherins schreckte sie nicht zurück. War man nicht nett zu Rita, stand man auf der Titelseite. Es war ein Teufelskreis.

Als sie an diesem Morgen die Große Halle betrat, wurde es kälter. Die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster wehten leicht, der Kerzenglanz flackerte auf und mit seinem Schatten trieb er unheimliche Gestalten an die Wände.

Vielleicht lag es nur da dran, dass das Lüftungssystem einen Schaden hatte, doch es wäre Zufall gewesen, wenn es genau in dem Moment verrückt spielte, indem Rita den Raum betrat.

Ihre Lippen dehnten sich auseinander, als sie immer näher zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftstisch kam. Erst jetzt erkannten die meisten, dass sie eine neue Auflage der ‚Schülerzeitung' unter dem Arm geklemmt hatte.

„Einen wunderschönen Guten Tag, meine lieben Rumtreiber." Ihre Stimme war rau und kalt und ihre Augen durchstachen jeden, der sie anblickte.

Die Rumtreiber, James, Sirius, Peter und Remus sahen sie voller Gehässigkeit an und wünschten ihr still den schnellen, schmerzhaften Tod an den Hals.

Doch jeder hielt sich zurück. Jeder wollte nicht ihr nächstes Opfer sein.

„Kimmkorn!" ertönte Sirius hundeartige Stimme. „Altes Haus, wie geht es dir? Wieder auf Beutejagd?" Sirius hatte sich lässig zu ihr hingedreht und stützte sich auf die Rückenlehne.

Kimmkorn schnaubte nur amüsiert.

„Lieber Mr. Black. Schön, dich wiederzusehen. Wie geht es der Frau Mama?" Rita grinste. Sirius schürzte nur die Lippen und kräuselte den Mund, während Remus ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Kimmkorn, du musst dich verirrt haben." Sagte Remus übertrieben freundlich. „Das hier ist der Gryffindortisch. Dein Tisch ist da ganz hinten." Remus deutete auf den Hufflepufftisch und wedelte verächtlich mit der Hand.

„Ich habe auch nicht vor, mich länger in der Gegenwart von ein paar –nun ja – Gryffis aufzuhalten. Ich möchte gerne mit meinem Freund James reden." James, der sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatte, öffnete den Mund. Aber er hatte keine Gelegenheit zu antworten.

Sirius, der sein Stuhl beinahe umwarf, war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor James aufgebäumt. Er war einen guten Kopf größer als Rita.

„Sollte nur ein Artikel über James in der Zeitung stehen", zischte Sirius und sah Rita mit verengten Augen an, die aber schon siegessicher grinste. „sann bewahr dir Merlin ich sag 's dir, ich reiß dir den Kopf ab. Ich brauch kein Zauber, nur meine bloßen Hände."

Rita schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Aber aber, Sirius. Wo bleiben deine guten Manieren? Du bist doch bei der wunderbarsten Frau aufgewachsen, die ich je gesehen habe."

Sirius setzte schon ein Fuß auf Rita zu, doch Remus hielt ihm am Umhang fest.

„Was willst du?" zischte Sirius sie erneut an. Rita zog eine neue Aufgabe heraus und hielt sie Sirius unter die Nase.

In großen Buchstaben stand dort:

‚James Potter und Lily Evans – Die längste Romanze K.O. gegangen' Sirius schaute geschockt auf. Doch sein Blick wandelte sich in eine zornige Grimasse und wäre Sirius nicht gut erzogen, hätte er Rita den Hals umgedreht. 

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Sirius ruhig, lehnte sich gegen die Lehne und kreuzte die Beine. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, woher du das her hast, es ist aber garantiert nicht wahr -"

„Nicht wahr?" stahl Rita ihm das Wort. „Ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Dein kleiner Freund war wie ein Häufchen Elend." Rita lachte leise.

James sagte nichts auf Rita 's Sticheleien, sondern blieb wie gefroren auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum.

„Schau dich nur um, Black." Sagte Rita stolz, während ihr linker knochiger Arm über die Schülerschar umher schweifte. „Sie lesen alle die Zeitung. Sieh in ihre Gesichter. Sie glauben es." Rita lachte erneut leise.

Sirius blickte sich um. Jeder Schüler, egal ob Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin oder Gryffindor. Alle lasen am heutigen Tage die Schülerzeitung.

Die Schüler tuschelten, zeigten auf James, lachten. Manche schüttelten schockiert den Kopf, andere wiederum fanden es toll, dass der kleine James Potter einen Dämpfer bekommen hat.

Doch James schien es nicht zu stören, dass die anderen lachten. Er durchstocherte lieber sein Ei mit der Gabel und formte aus dem Ei etwas, was eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Lily Evans hatte.

„In ein oder zwei Tagen interessiert es keinen mehr." Zischte Sirius, doch Rita setzte schon an.

„Nicht, wenn man das Alte aufwärmt. Wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder." Rita lachte leise.

„W- Warum tust du das, Rita?" fiepte Peter neben Sirius, der zwar immer noch auf dem Stuhl saß, dennoch Rita mit gerunzeltem Gesicht ansah. Er wirkte eher wie eine kleine wütende Albino Maus.

„Warum tu ich was, Peter? Stimmt es also, dass James K.O. gegangen ist, nachdem Lily ihn kalt abserviert hat?" Rita 's Blick wurde eindringlicher.

„Nun – ich -" stotterte Peter, ehe er dann leise quiekte. Sirius packte Peter etwas unsanft an der Schulter, dass er lieber den Mund halten sollte.

„Rita, solltest du es wagen, Peter auszuquetschen, dann -" zischte Sirius, wurde aber flink von Rita unterbrochen.

„Was dann? Willst du mir meine Feder wegnehmen? Ich hab genug davon. Willst du zu Dumbledore gehen? Der kriegt schon genug Beschwerden und jedes Mal bekomme ich Recht." Rita schnaubte. „Hast du etwa Angst, dass Peter etwas ausplappern könnte?" Sirius bäumte sich vor Peter auf.

„Peter würde uns nie verraten." Zischte Sirius Rita an.

„Dann ist es also doch wahr. Lily hat James K.O. geschlagen. Ihr verheimlicht was. Sehr interessant." Sirius blitzte sie mit seinen grauen Augen noch ein paar Sekunden gefährlich an, ehe er sich zu seinen Freunden umdrehte.

Es schien so, als würde er mit ihnen reden wollen, doch stattdessen griff er zu seinem Orangensaftglas und goss es Rita genau ins Gesicht.

Rita war schockiert, ihr lächeln verblasste. Die Schülerschar blickte sich um und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig." Zischte nun Rita zurück und ihre Gelassenheit war verflogen. Dann drehte sie sich um und stapfte aus der Großen Halle. Sirius lachte nicht. Remus sah ihn schockiert und mahnend an, Peter quiekte nur leise. Und James. Er saß anteilnahmslos daneben.

„Wir sollten vielleicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." Sagte Sirius etwas ruhiger als ein paar Minuten zuvor. „Nicht, dass Rita zurück kommt. Und zwar mit ein paar Lehrern." Peter und Remus erhoben sich mit knarrenden Stühlen, doch James blieb sitzen.

„Hey, James." Begann Sirius und legte eine Hand auf James' Schulter. „Vergiss sie." Fuhr er dann langsam fort. „Sie ist es nicht wert."

Einige Momente verharrten sie in dieser Stellung, ehe James laut seufzte und mit seiner Gabel das Eierbild von Lily wild zerkratzte.

„Gehen wir." Sagte er dann und erhob sich. Remus blickte sich noch einmal um. Nur ein paar Stühle weiter saß sie. Lily Evans. Die jedes Wort mitbekommen hatte.

Remus senkte den Kopf und wollte sie nicht anblicken, denn in ihren Augen schienen sich Tränen zu bilden.

Schon halb waren sie an der Tür angelangt, als ein Mädchen, dass einen Kopf kleiner war als Sirius, aber ein auf hochglanzpoliertes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen an der Brust trug, sich vor Sirius aufbäumte. Im Schatten stand die immer noch nasse Rita und grinste.

Es war ein Hufflepuffmädchen mit krausigen Haaren, dass sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Durch ihre Brille funkelten ihre braunen Augen noch gefährlicher.

„Ah, Moira McCrow." Sagte Sirius freudig. „tut mir Leid, für dich hab ich grade keine Zeit. Autogramme gibt's später. Sirius wollte an ihr vorbei, doch sie stellte sich ihm stur in den Weg.

„Sirius Black, was hast du mit Rita angestellt!" sagte sie zornig, während ihre runden Bäckchen sich rot färbten.

„Ich? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." Sagte Sirius immer noch lächelnd.

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig!" sagte Moira und kräuselte die Lippen. „Ich kenn dich genau, Black, und ich weiß, du bist zu so was fähig.! 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!" Sirius zog die Stirn in Falten, als sich auch schon Remus an ihm vorbeidrückte.

„Hallo Moira." Sagte Remus knapp und kurz lächelnd.

„Oh!" sagte Moira und wurde sofort knallrot. „Hallo Remus!" Moira zupfte ihre Haare zurecht und strich sie glatt. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Äh – danke, gut." Erneut lächelte Remus gezwungen. „Keine Sorge, ich war dabei. Sirius war es nicht. Rita hat es sich selbst zugefügt und jetzt Sirius in die Schuhe geschoben." Moira drehte sich zu Rita um, die Remus böse anfunkelte.

„Rita, du solltest dich was schämen!" Zorn stieg Moira wieder in den Kopf, doch als sie zu Remus blickte, war ihr blick weich. „Ich kläre das. Danke Remus." Mit einem eleganten Schwung drehte sie sich um und zog nun Rita mit sich in Richtung Sprout 's Büro. Von hinten her ertönte ein leises Glucksen.

Remus drehte sich um und sah, dass es James und Sirius waren.

„Worüber lacht ihr?" fragte er erstaunt und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Die steht voll auf dich." Antwortete Sirius und deutete Moira, die sich immer wieder nach Remus umdrehte.

„Ach was." Murrte Remus, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Auf mich steht kein Mädchen."

„Ach Remüsli." Grinste Sirius und legte einen Arm um Remus' Schulter. „Du bist der geborene Casanova. Du könntest eine nach der anderen haben!" Remus nahm sanft aber bestimmt die Hand von Sirius von seiner Schulter.

„Ich will aber kein Mädchen nach dem anderen haben. Ich möchte einfach in Ruhe in der Bibliothek sitzen, meine Hausaufgaben erledigen und ins Bett gehen -"

„Hey, James, was ist los?" fragte plötzlich Sirius den nun stehen gebliebenen James. James hatte sich umgedreht und umgeblickt.

„Wir haben Peter verloren." Sagte er. Sirius rollte mit den Augen.

„Wurmschwanz hat sich mal wieder verlaufen. Keine Sorge, James" fügte Sirius grinsend hinzu und haute sanft auf James' Schulter. „Der findet sich schon."

„Wer findet sich schon?"

Sirius, James und Remus drehten sich um. Die wässrigen kleinen Kulleräuglein blickten hoch zu Sirius. Peter sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und kratzte sich am linken Unterarm.

„Peter!" sagte Sirius, grinste aber. Er tätschelte Peter 's Kopf. „Wo warst du? Wir haben nach dir gesucht!"

„Ich ? Ich war die ganze Zeit hier!" sagte Peter dann, immer noch bewunderungsvoll zu Sirius aufblickend.

„Ist ja schon in Ordnung." Sagte Sirius grinsend und tätschelte Peter 's Kopf erneut.

„Lasst uns lieber in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." Sagte Remus dann und sah sich noch einmal um. „Die Stunde fängt auch gleich an." Die Rumtreiber liefen weiter. Remus blieb stehen. Wie angefroren blickte er zu Seite in Richtung Große Halle, als in diesem Moment ein rothaariges Mädchen aus der Tür kam.

Lily blickte Remus an. Remus blickte Lily an. Dann senkte er den Kopf. Erneut hatten sich in Lily 's Augen Tränen gebildet. Remus konnte damit nicht umgehen. Er war hilflos in solchen Dingen.

Dann hob er den Kopf. Die anderen drei merkten gar nicht, dass er stehen geblieben war. Remus seufzte und machte sich ohne zurückzusehen auf den Weg mit den anderen zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

‚_Manchmal frage ich mich, wie viel Wut in einem Menschen stecken kann. Wie viel Trauer in einem Menschen stecken kann. Wie viel Tränen das Auge halten kann._

_Warum weint man eigentlich? Vielleicht, weil der Körper denkt, dass er so das Geschehene nicht sehen muss. Vielleicht denkt er, dass er es so wegwischen könnte._

_Bald ist Vollmond. Noch genau 3 Tage, 5 Stunden, 45 Minuten. Ich habe Angst. Aber zum Glück sind Peter, Sirius und James dabei. Sie haben es mir versprochen.'_

Remus klappte sein Tagebuch zusammen. Er kuschelte sich tief in seine Decke ein. Sirius und Peter schnarchten jeweils rechts und links neben ihm. Bei James war es Still. Vermutlich war er noch wach. Remus war nicht darauf aus, mit ihm zu reden. Er war kein Seelenklempner. Remus seufzte leise.

Er blieb noch ein paar Minuten wach, ehe er dann auch einschlief und gar nicht bemerkte, dass die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal aufging.

Ich möchte keine langen Kapitel schreiben, da es sonst zu unübersichtlich wird und zu viel Informationen in einem Kapitel stecken . 


End file.
